


Forever

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Jane Austen AU, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DE artfest day 30: Jane Austen auNines gets married, but neither him nor Ada want to be together
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Kudos: 27





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start this out by saying I'm not sure what I'm doing and I'm sorry this is bad.

Day 30: 

“It’s just one kiss...hopefully...one kiss that both me and Ada will hate.” Nines looked over at Gavin as they sat on Nines bed, holding eachother. 

“Hey, from the sounds of things we got lucky Tin Can.” Gavin replied. The nickname was an old one, accidental. When Gavin first worked in the kitchen, Nines would come down to join him. He didn’t know that Nines was the masters son at first, not for a few months actually. Instead, he called him Tin Can, after the way he fell over when they first met, causing the Tin Cans to fall off the shelf. It was a rough start, but Nines was consistent in returning to the kitchen and eventually they became friends and then more. 

Then Nines was sent away to school. The housemaid, treated nicer by Nines, kept there secret and allowed messages to go between the two, teaching Gavin to read and write in her spare time. Eventually, Nines was to be married and Gavin confessed.

They were lucky, Nines had met a young lady named Ada who didn’t care for marriage but understood, understood that love could not be made or chosen. It was convenient, Ada’s family was also rich and it took little persuasion for Nines to have her hand in marriage. Tomorrow they were free, well as free as possible. They still had to hide in the walls of the house but at least the walls were bigger than one room. 

“We did, we really did.” Nines replied softly, kissing his lover gently on the cheek. There was relief, but also fear. They could be found and any moment this could be taken away and yet? They didn’t care. Gavin left a few minutes later, leaving Nines alone in his bed for one final night. 

The next day, Nines and Ada were married and sent to live in a house near a countryside village. As requested, they took a few servants - Gavin, a few of the other servants who were trusted from both sides. 

As soon as they reached the house, Ada left to her room that was going to be hidden as a spare bedroom when others were around. Nines took Gavin’s hand, for the first time outside of the four wall room and took him to the kitchen to dine.

Ada and Nines were still close friends and eventually even Gavin grew a sort of friendship with her. They lied about kids, saying that they were never lucky, and hoped that that was the only scandal they would ever be part of. 

Nines took Gavin up to his room, their room, and together they stayed, asleep in each others arms, the first time of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Last day tomorrow so expect a long final note.


End file.
